Shô
in " "}} |occupation= |previous occupation= |team=Team Jellal |partner= |base of operations= |status= Active |relatives= |magic=Card Magic |weapons= |manga debut= Chapter 75 |anime debut= Episode 33 |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery=yes }} Shô (ショウ Shou) is a childhood friend of Erza, having known her during the days she and their friends were kept as slaves and forced to build the Tower of Heaven. As he is the youngest of the group, he is the most sensitive to what's going on around him. He is also the closest to Erza, calling her "nee-san" (big sister). Appearance Shô is a young man, with blonde hair, arrange in a wavy look with fringes hanging above his forehead and has tan skin. He has somewhat dark beady eyes and a small 5-shaped tattoo can be located below his lower lip. He also has an earring with diamond ornaments attached on his right ear. When he was first introduced, he wore a waistcoat with yellow buttons. Later on, he is seen wearing a long red robe with collar along with a pink pinstripe suit underneath it. Personality In his childhood, Shô was seen crying a lot as he was the one who planned their escape and couldn't admit it, resulting in Erza losing her eye.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 80, Page 18 He has an unusual personality, shown that he was partially insane when he wanted to get revenge on Erza.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 78, Pages 17-18 Overall, He seems to be a caring person as it was shown how he cares for his "elder sister", Erza, so much.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 77, Pages 17 History Shô was one of the kids that was taken from his home and forced to build the R-System, otherwise known as the Tower of Heaven. It was there he made friends with Erza, Jellal, Wally, Millianna, and Simon, who weathered the cruel methods of the their captors together.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 77, Pages 19-20 One day, Erza decided it was time to fight back and inspired the other slaves to stage a revolt.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 80, Pages 17-22 Despite some sacrifices, the slaves were successful and set to leave the island for good.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 81, Pages 10-20 But Jellal, now having been brainwashed by "Zeref", who, in reality, was actually Ultear,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 102, Page 19 destroyed the ship set to sail off of the island and claimed it was Erza's doing to convince Shô and his friends to stay and finish the tower.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 82, Pages 14-17 After eight years, the tower was completed.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 76, Pages 18-20 Synopsis Tower of Heaven arc Shô, along with the other members of Team Jellal, appear at the casino that Team Natsu were vacationing in, with Shô forcefully becoming the blackjack dealer at the table Erza and Lucy are playing at.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 75, Pages 23-24 He then uses his Magic to turn the patrons into cards. He accuses Erza of betraying them and distracts her long enough for Wally to shoot her with a Sleeping Bullet. He and the others then kidnap her, as well as Happy and head back to the Tower of Heaven.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 76, Pages 8-20 During the trip back, Shô comforts Erza, but his emotions quickly change and he yells at Erza, almost manically, for "betraying" them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 77, Pages 15-18 Shô goes to talk to Erza in her cell at the tower. There, he explains Jellal's plans to use Erza as a sacrifice to revive the Dark Mage, Zeref. After hearing this plan, Erza knocks him out and escapes.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 78, Pages 16-20 He recovers and finds her, but not before overhearing of what really happened back when the revolt was completed, and that Erza never betrayed them. This throws Shô into a conflict on believing Jellal, or Erza. Simon later appears and confirms Erza's story, as well as Jellal's intention of playing a game with the coming threat of the Etherion. Everyone then agrees to work together in order to stop Jellal.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 83, Pages 8-18 When Shô hears Jellal's announcement about using the Etherion, Shô traps Erza in one of his cards and runs off, with intent on protecting her, defeating Jellal, and escaping the tower.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 85, Pages 7-10 Unfortunately he runs into Ikaruga and finds himself no match for her. Luckily, Erza frees herself from her card and does battle with Ikaruga as Shô looks on.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 90, Pages 10-20 After she wins, Erza convinces him to escape as she presses on to Jellal.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 92, Pages 7-8 He, Wally, Millianna, Happy, Lucy, Gray and Juvia get off the islandFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 93, Page 9 just in time as the Etherion crashes down upon the tower and completes the R-System. The group can do nothing more than watch from afar as the rest of the events unfold.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 93, Page 18 Jellal is eventually defeated, and Erza is saved by Natsu. Later, Shô, Wally, and Millianna apologize to Erza for their actions and mourn the loss of Simon. Erza invites the group to join Fairy Tail,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 101, Pages 14-17 but while they consider it at first, they stow away the night they're supposed to head back, still feeling ashamed of what they've done. Erza finds out but doesn't stop them, and allows them to go. However, this is not not before giving her friends a grand sendoff with fireworks as a way of showing that they'll always be friends.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 102, Pages 2-17 Fighting Festival arc Shô, along with Millianna and Wally, watch Erza's dance in the Fantasia Parade.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 48 Grand Magic Games arc While talking with Erza, Millianna states that Shô and Wally are still continuing their travels.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 281, Page 11 Magic and Abilities Card Magic (マジックカード Majikku Kādo): Shô utilizes this Magic to trap people into pocket dimensions, effectively turning them into cards.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 85, Page 9 *'Card Dimension': Shô traps people in one of his cards. However despite being trapped in them, the figures inside can still interact with those on the outside to an extent, such as when a casino patron was able to use his knife and cut Lucy's bonds.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 77, Pages 3-5 This spell is strong enough to imprison and trap even a powerful S-Class Mage like Erza, who only managed to escape thanks to Ikaruga's attacks.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 90, Pages 18-19 *'Projectile Cards': Shô throws cards at his opponent, which then multiply, and attack like projectiles.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 90, Page 13 Trivia *In the anime, his earring has a crystal shape and not a cross.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 75, Page 24Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 33 * He was meant to be in the Grand Magic Games arc alongside Wally. But Mashima had too many characters to work with and was forced to drop them. Quotes *(To Erza Scarlet) ''"...Why don't we enjoy a special game? Except we won't be betting with coins... let's bet with our lives."''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 75, Pages 22-23 Battles & Events *Tower of Heaven Slave Revolt *Tower of Heaven Slaves vs. Tower of Heaven's Guards & Magic Troops *Team Natsu vs. Team Jellal *Erza Scarlet & Shô vs. Ikaruga References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Former Villains Category:Needs Help Category:Tower of Heaven Slaves